Millia Rage
Millia Rage is a character in the fighting game series Guilty Gear. She fights with the skills of an assassin, using her magical hair as a weapon. Character Design Personality Story Background Born of Russian descent, Millia lost both of her parents at an early age. She was thereafter adopted into a nearby Assassin's Guild, where she practiced in the art of Hi-Deigokutsuipou, or the Six Forbidden Magics. Using the Sixth Hi-Deigokutsuipou, "Angra", Millia's hair gained the abilities she currently possesses. Zato-1 practiced a similar technique, the Fifth Forbidden Magic, "Shokusei Kagejin", by sacrificing his sense of sight. Due to Zato-1's rise in power within the Guild, Millia betrayed her "comrade", sealing him within a dimensional portal. Millia abandoned the Guild shortly thereafter, finding no comfort in the cruel ways of an assassin. The Guild leader eventually escaped, enraged at Millia's actions, leading to an overall hatred of women. Guilty Gear Upon hearing of Zato-1's escape from the dimensional prison, Millia uses the Second Holy Order's Fighting Tournament as a method of tracking down Zato, determined to end his life once and for all. Manipulated much like the rest of the cast, the bloodshed from the Tournament releases Justice from her slumber. However, she is promptly destroyed by none other than Sol Badguy. Guilty Gear X Still in search of Zato-1, Millia hears mention of a Gear with free will. Panicked countries establish another "tournament", with a prize of 500,000 World Dollars to he who captures, dead or alive, the aforementioned Gear. Rage uses this as yet another chance to find Zato. Canonically, the former assassin finally finds Zato, seemingly ending his life. Unknown to her, Eddie takes control of Zato's body thereafter, having been slowly gaining control over Zato since the bonding with its master. Guilty Gear XX After the "death" of Commander Gear Dizzy, as well as Zato-1, Millia continued living in her familiar solitude. However, it was not long before she received sightings of a being similar to that of Zato's Forbidden Beast, Eddie. Encountering many familiar, as well as new, faces along the way, Millia once again confronts Eddie. In XX, Millia has three different endings, all of which conclude upon her search for Eddie. In the first, Slayer bars her path just before she is about to confront Eddie. After a fight Millia manages to hold her ground but is unable to defeat him, Slayer "reveals" to Millia that her hair is of the same origins as Eddie, though Millia replies that "she knows this better than anybody." In the second ending she manages to defeat Slayer and pass on through to then subsequently kill Eddie; fatigued and relieved, Millia returns to her new life. The third ending is very similar to the second albeit with a much brighter outcome. After killing Eddie, she buries Zato's body, leaving her hair and Zato's blindfold as a memento. She thanks him and leaves. ''Guilty Gear XX Λccent Core Plus'' Millia sets off to find and kill Eddie and destroy the Assassin's Guild once and for all. After slaying Eddie, she finds out that her hair was about "releasing", what could mean losing her magical powers and maybe implying Millia's death. She finds out even if she kills Eddie, the Guild will not cease... In her first ending she managed to finish her vendetta as she slays Eddie and remembers his last words to remember his existence. She continued to live on a run from the Assassins Guild, but did not falter in her mind and continues to keep her hair under control. In the second ending however, she completely lost control of her hair and ended up accidentally killing Bridget. As she stood horrified on her act, she was accidentally stabbed in the back by her fan, killing her, but she felt content as she died as herself, not a monster. Gameplay Powers & Abilities ... Command List Millia Rage's Command List}} Musical Themes * Writhe in Pain - Guilty Gear * Writhe in Pain II - Guilty Gear X and - Guilty Gear XX * The Great Empress - Guilty Gear XX: ♯Reload * Irony of Chaste - Guilty Gear Isuka Rivalry Themes * Still in the Dark (vs Zato-1) - Guilty Gear X * Existence (vs Eddie/Slayer/Venom) - Guilty Gear XX Character Quotes References & Allusions *Millia got her name from Meliah Rage, which was an USA thrash-metal band from the middle of the 80s. This band was named after indians from Meliah tribe, who used opium before battles to fall in battle rage. *Rage is also a German metal band, which had a solid success in Japan. *Millia's Instant Kill is named Iron Maiden, an English metal band. *Winger, one of Millia's Overdrives, is an USA hard-rock band from the beginning of the 80s. *Her other Overdrive, Emerald Rain, is a Canadian melodic-rock band. *Millia's Sixth Hi-Deigokutsuipou, "Angra," is a reference to a Brazillian Power metal band of the same name. Trivia *Millia is hinted to be the most beautiful character as many opponents compliment her. In Slayer's story in Accent Core, one of the things he wanted to remember before leaving the world is Millia's beauty. *It is known that Zato lost his eyesight in exchange for Eddie. Currently, it is unknown what Millia lost to obtain Angra. Speculations include her virginity or her ability to bear children. *Since the first Guilty Game, Millia has a fanboy who is infatuated with her. He appears in all other subsequent main games in her endings. He is nicknamed as "Stalker-kun" by fans as he kills Millia out of obsession in one ending. *Part of Millia's story is similar to BlazBlue's Litchi Faye-Ling, in the same way as their rivalry to one who made contact with the same forbidden power they used (Zato with Forbidden Beast Eddie and Arakune with the Boundary), and it is hinted that they may be lovers to their counterparts in the past, and they also left their first organizations (Assassins Guild and Sector Seven) before their first games begin. Along with that, as the story advances, just like how Millia realized that her hair will be released, and possibly killing her, the Boundary has started to show its corruption stages to Litchi. Gg_cs_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear'' Gg1millia.gif|''Guilty Gear'' Portrait Ggx_cs_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear X'' Ggxplus_pe_01.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_02.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_03.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_04.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_07.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxplus_pe_08.jpg|''Guilty Gear X Plus'' Bonus Guilty Gear Petit Art Ggxx_cs_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX'' Ggp_cs_mi.gif|''Guilty Gear Petit'' Ggxx_cs_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear Isuka'' Ggxxr_cs1_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Ggxxr_cs2_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload'' Portrait Millia_Rage_Portrait.png|''Guilty Gear XX ♯reload'' Portrait 2 Ggxxac_cs_mi.jpg|''Guilty Gear XX Λ Core'' Gg cards millia 1.jpg|'Millia Rage' Guilty Gear Card 1 Gg cards millia 2.jpg|'Millia Rage' Guilty Gear Card 2 Gg cards millia 3.jpg|'Millia Rage' Guilty Gear Card 3 Gg cards millia 4.jpg|'Millia Rage' Guilty Gear Card 4 Gg bible p060-061 zer0kage.jpg|''Guilty Gear Complete Bible'' Ballmi.gif|'Venom's' Millia Ball Guilty Gear Gg_am_mi.gif|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear X Ggx_am_mi.jpg|'Guilty Gear X' Arcade Mode ending Ggxae_am_mi.jpg|'Guilty Gear X: Advance Edition' Arcade Mode ending Ggxplus_sm_mi1.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxplus_sm_mi2.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxplus_sm_mi3.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxplus_sp_05.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_sp_07.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Special ending Ggxplus_mm_08.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_13.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxplus_mm_15.jpg|'Guilty Gear X Plus' Mission Mode ending Guilty Gear XX Ggxxr_am_mi.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_04.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_mm_32.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Mission Mode ending Ggxxr_sm_mi1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxr_sm_mi2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxr_sm_mi3.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX ♯Reload' Story Mode ending 3 Ggxxs_am_mi.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxs_mm_mi.png|'Guilty Gear XX Slash' Mission Mode ending Ggxxac_am_mi.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Arcade Mode ending Ggxxac_ex_mi.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' EX Characters ending Ggxxac_sp_05.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Special ending Ggxxac_sp_08.png|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core' Special ending Ggxxacplus_sm_mi1.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 1 Ggxxacplus_sm_mi2.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Story Mode ending 2 Ggxxacplus_mm_01.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacplus_mm_08.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' Mission Mode ending Ggxxacp_sp_10.jpg|'Guilty Gear XX Λ Core Plus' PSP Special Guilty Gear Isuka Ggi_am_mi.jpg|Arcade Mode ending Guilty Gear Judgment Ggj_am_09.png|Arcade Mode ending |} Sprite External Links *Dustloop Forums - Millia in Accen Core- A Comprehensive Guide *Dustloop Forums - Accent Core Combo Lists *Mizuumi's GG Wiki - Millia Rage References Navigation Category:Guilty Gear Characters Category:Humans Category:Assassins Category:Females Category:Playable Characters